


INTERLUDE II: Bernard's POV of The Santa Clause 2

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: Love Will Outlast Us [3]
Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Bernard's POV, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Slash, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, The Author Regrets Everything, sort of, the santa clause 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, I want to show what Bernard is going through without his mate and with the whole fake Santa debacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTERLUDE II: Bernard's POV of The Santa Clause 2

When Judy had brought in Santa’s cocoa, just as Bernard was gearing up to tell him about the Mrs. Clause, he had felt conflicted. On one hand, it meant putting off telling Santa the bad news, but on the other hand, it meant putting off telling Santa the bad news. Then Judy had handed over the Naughty and Nice list, and stated, “It’s Charlie.”

Where Santa’s mind had wandered to the famous ex-addict, Charlie Sheen, Bernard had immediately jumped to Santa’s son, Charlie Calvin. Santa glanced down the list, then asked in disbelief, “My Charlie? My son, Charlie? He’s on the Naughty List?”

The sound of the puppets screaming in horror faded for a moment and Bernard had a horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes, children were put on the Naughty list for things that in all honesty weren’t Naughty at all. First chance he got, Bernard swore to himself that he would check on his mate’s status and see if maybe the elves had mixed something up.

It had been more than three years since Bernard had last seen his young mate. The boy had been newly thirteen the last time he had spoken to Charlie, and Charlie had seemed to want to come back. But he never did. For a period of time, Santa had taken extra vacation time to go down and visit his son, seeming troubled each time his ex-wife bid him to come. He always returned worse for the wear, but Bernard never imagined Charlie would ever make the Naughty list.

The Head Elf took a deep sigh and hunched in on himself as he glanced up at Santa before turning back to Judy. Santa shook his head in denial, “There’s got to be a mistake.” Apologetically, Judy dismissed herself and Santa turned to Bernard. “Is this what you and Curtis were trying to tell me?”

Curtis, who had been rolling in the large magnifying contraption, spoke up. “Great! You told him! Good, let’s get you dressed for that meeting!”

Santa refused gently, stating that he had to go see Charlie. In his mind, Bernard was screaming at Santa, “Take me with you! Take me, please!”

Instead, he turned to Curtis. “Number Two, tell him. Tell him right now,” he ordered the younger elf.

Curtis stumbled over explaining the whole “Mrs. Claus Clause” to Santa, and Bernard pointed out that the other elf had forgotten to mention the very important clause to him or Santa. Bernard stepped back and let Santa read the clause.

“I’ve got to get MARRIED?!” Santa shouted in surprise.

“Well, yes. It’s called the Mrs. Clause.” Bernard stated flatly. In the background, the puppets hummed the classic wedding tune.

“Well, what if I don’t want to get married?” The head honcho himself said sulkily. Suddenly, the man began to shrink, his belt needing to be tightened a few extra notches.

Curtis panicked, saying harshly, “THE DESANTIFICATION PROCESS HAS BEGUN!”

Bernard felt horrible having to inform Santa that, on top of Charlie being on the Naughty list, he had to marry by Christmas Eve. There was a reason he delegated bad news to Curtis’ duties. When Santa started seeing things as hopeless, when he began to give up, Bernard felt even worse. This Santa was quite possibly the best Santa he had worked with. Sure, twenty eight days was a tight deadline to find a woman and marry, but he did still have time. As long as Santa left the Pole soon, he could have a fighting chance at staying Santa.

And maybe, just maybe, Bernard would be able to see Charlie again. Boy, would that be something to tell Santa. Maybe he should have Curtis tell the man...

Curtis gave a yelp and Bernard refocused on the man in front of him, then gasped. Santa’s beard had shrunk. Time was passing quickly, too quickly.

“You have to go to the meeting, but I’ll get everything ready for you to go south to your son for a while. I know we’re cutting it close to Christmas, but we’ll figure something out.” Bernard told Santa, rushing him out the door.

“I think I have something that will do the trick,” Curtis said, but Bernard waved him off.

“Not now, Curtis.”

..........

When Santa had returned from the meeting, he brought up an excellent point. “How am I going to get the North Pole ready for Christmas, and be down taking care of Charlie? I can’t be in two places at once.”

Curtis had refuted that, demonstrating the duplication process of the Panograph. Bernard had mentioned that the other Santa would be a toy if he came out the other end in duplicate, and Santa had rightfully added that the elves would know, even if what Curtis said was true and the other Santa could talk, act and think like the real one. Besides, Bernard could take care of the Workshop well enough without having some crazy invention of Curtis’ running rampant around the place.

Then, when Santa decided to try it out anyways, Bernard’s anxiety hit the roof. If anything happened to Santa, how could he ever look Charlie in the eye again? He turned away from the mess unfolding in the room, unable to watch as Santa entered the machine. He flinched as Santa made noises of pain, and refused to turn back around until Curtis screamed, “It’s perfect!”

But the ‘perfect’ Santa was the real one. Of course it was. Bernard rushed over, visually checking the man for any signs of injury but there was nothing. Then the machine fired up again and the trio watched as a figure emerged. They screamed as it was revealed, before stating the obvious. Other Santa was naked.

Then Santa, the real one, pulled Bernard aside and asked him to do the impossible. He had to convince the elves that Plastic Santa was Real Santa, while Real Santa was visiting Charlie. He attempted to rebuff Santa’s instructions but somehow found himself wearing a fake smile as he informed the elves of “Santa’s new look.” Bernard felt his blood pressure calm slightly as he dismissed the gathered crowd of elves with a sigh of relief.

After that whole mess was through, Bernard hurried to the stables where Santa was preparing Comet for take-off. His arch elf duties were only beginning.


End file.
